Além dos Sonhos
by Julianne Delacour
Summary: Ao procurar a Karen, eu me deparo com um Severo Snape vestido de nada mais, nada menos do que tanguinhas de palha, e com seu cabelo, também parecendo palha: não é todo dia que se veste que nem um animal, Snape, normalmente você só parece com um."
1. Vendo

Capítulo um - Vendo

James Potter era um galinha. Ele _nunca_ havia ficado com a mesma garota por mais de um dia. Mas nunca é muito tempo. E ele a conheceu, eu me lembro até hoje do dia que ele percebeu ela, eu estava junto, fui um dos que mais riu da cara dele quando ela falou não. Ela também dizia que _nunca_ sairia com ele, mas como eu já disse, nunca é muito tempo.

Tudo começou assim. Era o começo do 5º ano, eu e James estávamos muito ansiosos para ver quais garotas tinham ficado mais... apetecíveis, e quais tinham continuado sendo... garotas normais. Ela deveria estar na plataforma também, ela deveria estar numa das cabines, conversando com as amigas. Mas nós não percebemos. Eu, James, Remo e Pedro estávamos muito entretidos tirando uma com a cara do Severo "Seboso" Snape. Sabem, nós não éramos maus com o Snape. Ele só nos dava muitos motivos para tentarmos!

Mas voltando ao assunto, ele não a notou até que nós estivéssemos em Hogwarts. Ele não tinha mais nada para fazer enquanto o chapéu selecionava os novos alunos do 1º ano. Ele ficou analisando as garotas de onde estávamos mesmo, sorrindo para as mais bonitas e fazendo caretas apara as menos privilegiadas, afinal, ter um sorriso de um maroto, não é para qualquer uma. Ele olhou para a Sonserina e fez um comentário de teor muito mais impróprio do que o aceitável sobre como minhas primas tinham ficado gostosas. Eu ri muito, Narcisa e Bellatrix eram muito bonitas, mas nunca foram flor que se cheirassem. Aí você, caro leitor irá dizer, mas você não disse que 'Nunca é muito tempo'e eu respondo-lhe, é seu abelhudo, mas algum dia elas vão morrer certo?

Então continuando, depois de um tempo ele pousou os olhos na ponta da mesa da Grifinória, e viu ela. Ela nunca teve uma beleza estonteante, ou uma sexualidade a flor da pele, mas ela simplesmente conseguia ser a luz de um lugar. E ele viu isso, desde aquele dia, ele viu isso. Ela não estava fazendo nada de mais, só conversando aos cochichos com uma amiga, que eu não pude deixar de reparar, era muito bonita também. James parecia tão hipnotizado. Logo que o viu, a amiga apontou para a nossa direção. Lily, como depois descobri ser o nome dela olhou-nos com seus profundos olhos verdes, e estreitou o olhar, para depois voltar a conversar com a amiga.

James desviou o olhar encabulado:

- Que você acha almofadinhas, para primeira vítima?

- Ela não parece muito receptiva, mas, sinta-se em casa, afinal, quem resiste a um maroto?

- É, ninguém resiste a um maroto.

Mas nós éramos jovens demais para saber que, lá vai: ninguém é muita gente.

-------------------------------------------------Sírius----------------------------------------

O primeiro dia do 6º ano foi um dia muito bonito, ensolarado, e logo na estação eu e Sírius pudemos tirar uma com a cara do Seboso. Acabamos por transfigurar suas vestes e seu cabelo em montes de palha, acho que ele nunca teve a cabeça tão seca.

A viajem foi boa, todos nós conversamos muito, eu, Sírius, Remo e Pedro, foi tudo muito divertido, Sírius foi pra casa no fim das férias, tava fugindo de casa, sinceramente não sei como ele agüentou tanto tempo! Uma mãe que parece mais um protótipo de alguma coisa gorda, grande e feia, aquelas primas de temperamento horrível, era de se esperar que isso um dia acontecesse.

Nós o acolhemos em casa como se fosse meu irmão, já que de uns tempos para cá ele passava mais tempo lá e na rua do que na sua própria casa. Fomos ver o Remo na casa dele lá pelo meio do mês, um pouco antes da lua cheia, ele estava muito cansado, já, mas nos recebeu muito bem e foi um dia muito bom. Pedrinho não foi, tinha ido visitar uma tia doente, coitado, ele não tinha nenhuma garota e nenhum amigo além de nós. Mas ele sempre foi um maroto, está no sangue!

Chegando em Hogwarts comecei a escanear o território a procura de carne nova, novas conquistas, novas menininhas para corromper, essas coisas... e eu a vi.

Ela tinha cabelos acaju, meio ondulados, uma pele alva e aparentemente sedosa, e quando ela se virou por indacação da amiga, e nos olhou é que eu pude ver. Seus olhos.

Eu nunca tinha visto, a penso que nunca verei olhos como os dela, eram verdes, vivos, intensos de tal modo que me fez desviar o olhar dela. Sim ela era a escolhida. Bonita, intensa, e com olhos incríveis, parecia boa para a primeira conquista do ano:

- Que você acha almofadinhas, para primeira vítima?

- Ela não parece muito receptiva, mas, sinta-se em casa, afinal, quem resiste a um maroto?

- É, ninguém resiste a um maroto.

----------------------------------------------James-------------------------------------------

Ninguém nunca me disse que o primeiro dia do 4ª ano ia ser tão difícil. Primeiro eu acordo coma Petúnia – cavala gritando despropósitos na minha orelha, depois me descubro atrasada, quase perco o trem, ao procurar a Karen, eu me deparo com um Severo Snape vestido de nada mais, nada menos do que tanguinhas de palha, e com seu cabelo, também parecendo palha:

- Ta olhando o que, hein, sangue – ruim ?

- Nada. Não é todo dia que se veste que nem um animal, Snape, normalmente você só parece com um.

- Você vai ver sangue – ruim.

- Mal posso esperar, seboso.

Depois desse encontro, encontrei a Karen e fomos conversando até chegar em Hogwarts. E aí que foi o pior.

Estávamos eu e a Karen, sem fazer mal a ninguém, conversando sobre como a gente achava que o ano ia ser e tal, quando ela vira e me diz:

- Olha, o Potter, ta olhando, calma, não olha...

Tarde demais, eu já tinha olhado, e realmente haviam dois garotos, muito bonitos, um era alto, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, e o outro era magro, não tão alto, de olhos castanhos, e cabelos negros que pareciam que não viam uma escova há anos. A, agora lembrei Potter e Black, os marotos, arruaceiros e tudo, sim, me lembro deles. Panacas, o Potter virou a cara, e o Black o seguiu. Comentaram alguma coisa sobre mim, a Karen ta falando que eu sou paranóica só que EU SEI QUE ERA SOBRE MIM !

Não estou gostando nada disso.

-----------------------------------------------Lilly--------------------------------------------


	2. O Primeiro Fora

Capítulo dois – O Primeiro Fora

E como eu já previa, James não se lembrou de Lily no dia seguinte, nem no dia depois deste, nem no dia depois deste. Passou-se um mês inteiro até que eles se vissem de novo. Mas acho que James nem notou, as Patrícias, Amandas , Renatas, Gabrielas e Karens ocuparam o seu tempo enquanto a ruiva de olhos verdes provavelmente tomava conta de sua própria vida.

Dessa vez pelo ou menos ela falou.

Era o dia da primeira partida de quadribol do ano. Eu e Pontas já estávamos prontos, bem alimentados e de vassouras empunhadas.

A Lufa-Lufa nunca levou uma lavada como a que vai levar agora!

Que foi? Eu era adolescente!

Não mesmo, Almofadinhas, vai ser tão forte e tão rápido que eles nem vão ver o que os atingiu.

Ele também era adolescente.

Acho que vocês estão cantando vitória muito cedo.

Dá para acreditar que ele também era adolescente? Da nossa casa ainda por cima, o sempre cauteloso Moony...

Num enche, Moony. Eu concordo com o James e o Sírius, a gente vai acabar com eles!

O Pedro um medroso de marca, mas foi um bom amigo.

É isso mesmo Rabicho, num vai sobrar nenhum pedacinho para contar a história!

AEEEEEEEE.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eu poderia descrever como foi o jogo, a nossa espantosa lavada contra a Lufa-Lufa, o momento que todos os alunos presentes,menos os Lufos – Os sonserinos não assistiram – urraram quando o James agarrou o pomo, mas o que eu realmente quero falar é da festa. As festas dos Grifinórios, são as melhores, e eu vou te dizer porque:

Primeiro: duram até altas horas, já que a McGonnagal desistiu de domar a gente "Como domar leões" ela diz. Então, horário livre.

Segundo: Os jogadores sempre vão. Sabe como é, para completar o dia, dar uns amassos, e tal.

Terceiro: A comida. Parece um banquete de primeiro dia! Uns cinco passam na cozinha e não deixam nada, bom, QUASE nada. Você pode comer até estourar.

Quarto: As Garotas. Não são garotas normais, fúteis e chatas. Só a nata da nata. As mais bonitas, mais bem apessoadas, mais...voluntariosas por assim dizer.

E bom eu podia passar muito tempo discutindo como foi a festa, quantas eu peguei, mas como a história infelizmente não é sobre mim, portanto vamos pular para a parte de integração veado (no melhor sentido) e flor.

Já devia ser uma meia noite. Tava no auge da festa. Eu já tinha pego umas duas, e o Uísque de Fogo tava começando a fazer efeito, portanto o que eu falo pode não ser muito...fiel a realidade.

Estávamos eu e Pontas perto da lareira, conversando numa boa, quando de repente aparece uma menina, devia ser do quarto ou quinto ano, veio falar com a gente arrastando uma amiga, que eu não tinha percebido ainda (já tava meio alto), mas tinha cabelos acaju.

Oi James! Lembra de mim, a Karen, da semana passada. Ela falou animada.

James passou a mão no cabelo, arrumou os óculos e arregalou os olhos.

Karen, oi! Tudo bem?

Ah, sim claro, está tudo bem. Acho que com a vitória de hoje de manhã você também está bem, não é?

Claro que estou. Estou ótimo, quem é a sua amiga, não vai apresentar?

Ela olhou desapontada da amiga para James, e a menina de cabelos ruivos pareceu perceber.

Ah, sim, claro. Lily, esse é James Oliver Potter, o nosso apanhador.

Virando-se para James ela disse quase o mesmo

Jimmy, essa é Lily Evans, minha melhor amiga.

Pelo jeito que ela ressaltou o _Jimmy_ e o _melhor amiga_, deu para perceber que ela queria dizer que um passo que ele desse em direção de Lily, seria um passo para a morte. Mas nós estávamos TÃO altos.

James se curvou exageradamente para Lily.

Encantado srta. Evans. Alguém já lhe disse que tem olhos muito bonitos?

Foi a gota dágua, a dita Karen, saiu correndo, chorando, e a _Srta. Evans_ parecia MUITO furiosa, sua face estava MUITO vermelha, e ela estava com um bico que ia deixar um Fuu com inveja.

É claro, seu bebum tarado, eu só concordei em vir aqui porque estava certa de que você não seria o próximo! Mas parece que me enganei. Agora eu vou subir porque EU TENHO AMIGOS, que cuidam de mim ao invés de me embebedar!

O salão todo parou. Uma menina. Da nata da nata. Estava recusando... um Maroto. Ela subia os degraus para o dormitório feminino furiosamente, mas antes dela alcançar a porta, James se postou no primeiro degrau e gritou:

QUER SAIR COMIGO, EVANS?

Ela ficou muda, com os olhos arregalados e depois respondeu:

Nem que o Malfoy ande com uma placa "Eu Amo Trouxas" pendurada no pescoço, eu sairia com você, Potter.

Com isso acabou de subir as escadas e se fechou em seu dormitório até o dia seguinte.

Ahhhhh, como eu amava Hogwarts, muitas garotas, quadribol, garotas, comida boa, e... eu já falei das garotas?

Bom hoje, eu teria tudo isso. Por que? Porque teria jogo, contra a Lufa-Lufa, o que parecia uma placa de 'Venha ver a Grifinória ganhar!" Não que eu esteja me gabando, mas o apanhador deles é horrível, os batedores são medonhos, o goleiro é pior ainda e os únicos que poderiam considerar jogar bem eram os artilheiros, entre eles, o capitão, Alexander Scott.

A Grifinória ia ganhar. Sabem por que? Porque os Lufos tinham três jogadores bons, e o Grifinórios tinham sete. Ia ser uma seção de humilhação. Logo pela manhã, eu, Almofadinhas, Moony, e Rabicho estávamos prontos para o jogo, ta os dois últimos só assistiam, mas mesmo assim, também estavam prontos.

Chegando no campo antes de anunciarem nossos nomes, ouvimos do vestiário a torcida do lado de fora. Era bom, era muito bom.

Nós entramos, madame Roobstank deu a partida soltando a goles, e o jogo começou. Eu procurava pelo pomo com uma avidez tremenda, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca aparecia no começo do jogo, gostava de procura-lo, de caçá-lo, do desafio que ele representava. Eu sempre pegava o pomo. E não importava se tínhamos perdido ou ganho, eu ficava feliz por pegar o pomo.

Depois de um tempo eu o vi. O jogo estava empatado, portanto esta bolinha dourada e voadora decidiria o vencedor.ela estava flutuando no meio do campo. Tomando coragem, e deixando apenas espaço suficiente para ver, entre minhas pálpebras, eu fui, senti os balaços zunirem próximos de mim, mas estava muito perto. Eu estiquei a mão, e peguei. Mais 150 pontos para a Grifinória, e como eu disse, Grifinória vence.

Se eu tivesse palavras, eu descreveria como é chegar ao chão. Não a sensação de pousar, em si, mas todos aquele grifinórios, amigos e conhecidos te abraçando e parabenizando e falando sobre o quão fantástica foi a minha captura do pomo me sempre fez sentir... Querido!

Eu sorria e era carregado até o castelo com o pomo numa mão e a vassoura na outra, gritando, e sorrindo.

Já nos dormitórios eu esperava Almofadinhas sair do banho para descer e começar a festa de comemoração.

Foi uma captura muito boa, James.

É, _James_ espero que também se lembre de que quase perdeu sua cabeça por essa captura.

Moony, tinha que lembrar?

Tinha, porque se eu não te aviso, você vai tentar uma captura perigosa como aquela de novo!

Sírius, saiu finalmente do banho, sendo seguido por uma fumaça de calor.

Mas não deixa de ter sido muito boa!

É, eu sei. Eu disse.

Lembro-me que tinha estado no banho por tanto tempo quanto Sírius, e que quando voltei para o quarto, eles já estavam em suas roupas normais, bem arrumados, prontos para descerem.

Podem descer, ainda vou demorar.

Cabelo?

É, Rabicho. A esperança é a última que morre.

A gente se vê lá em baixo.

Ta bom. Tchau.

Eu sou muito bonito. De verdade, se não fosse não teria tantas garotas, certo? Mas todos tem seu calcanhar de Aquiles, e o meu era o meu cabelo. Não adianta o que eu faço, ele sempre foi e sempre será incrivelmente preto e bagunçado. Eu sempre tentava dar um jeito de arrumá–lo, não para ficar como o de Sírius, que era para baixo e normal, mas para ele despontar Mara menos lados. Mas ele sempre acabava ficando como se eu nunca o tivesse penteado na vida.

Menos infeliz com o cabelo, desci. Deviam ser umas nove horas. Da noite.

A festa parou. De repente todos pararam para dar tapinhas em mim e falar coisas como "bom jogo!" ou "boa pegada, Potter", todos...que eu conhecia, claro. Orlando Chasmer, Emília Bones, Peter Marrone, Patrícia Gouvêa, Lilah Depour e gente os outros anos que eu conhecia também como Catherine Bach, Bill Elliot, Susan Quarte, Douglas Moore, Karen Poulet e meus amigos também (pela enésima vez) me parabenizaram como os outros.

Depois de um tempo eles se dispersaram, deixando, eu Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Moony sozinhos.

Mede sua lista, Black!

Claro Sr. Potter.

Então...

Astrid Vondemberg, corvinal, depois da uma, a Lilah, que eu ainda não peguei, antes da meia noite, e uma outra a escolher entre a meia noite e a uma. E você?

Ahhh, vim sem a lista, hoje estou a fim de descansar, deixar rolar, vocês sabem.

É, sabemos...

A festa foi rolando. Mais ou menos umas dez horas trouxeram o Uísque de fogo, uma garrafa inteira só para os marotos. Até aí tinha pego só uma quintanista. Depois das dez e meia, só tinha bebido um copo de Uísque, e esquentado um pouco mais com uma setimanista. Quando deu mais ou menos meia noite, eu e Sírius estávamos deitados, muito altos na frente da lareira. Não era toda festa que tinha Uíque de fogo, e quando tinha a gente só aproveitava. Não éramos assim, rebeldes para ficar bebendo, ta, o sírius é rebelde, mas ele não bebe.

Como dizia, mais ou menos a meia noite, eu e Sírius estávamos deitados, muito altos na frente da lareira. E chegou uma menina loira, bonita e tudo com um sorriso enorme para a gente:

Oi James! Lembra de mim, a Karen, da semana passada. Ela falou animada.

Eu passei a mão no cabelo, arrumei os óculos e arregalei os olhos, me lembro talvez a quartanista mais quente de Hogwarts, era bom ser legal.

Karen, oi! Tudo bem?

Ah, sim claro, está tudo bem. Acho que com a vitória de hoje de manhã você também está bem, não é?

Que chata, mas toda mulher por mais chata, burra e egocêntrica que seja, tem amigas e a da Karen estava com cara de paisagem atrás dela.

Claro que estou. Estou ótimo, quem é a sua amiga, não vai apresentar?

Ela me pareceu familiar. Cabelos acaju, os mais lindos olhos verdes que já vi... PUTZ! A MENINA DO BANQUETE!

Ah, sim, claro. Lily, esse é James Oliver Potter, o nosso apanhador. Jimmy, essa é Lily Evans, minha melhor amiga.

Eu nunca gostei de ser chamado de Jimmy, nem minha _mãe_ me chama de Jimmy. Em condições normais de humor e de álcool no sangue eu nunca teria paquerado a tal Lily na frente da menina. Mas ela me chamou de Jimmy.

Me curvei de forma a não ter que encarar os olhos verdes de Lily e disse

Encantado srta. Evans. Alguém já lhe disse que tem olhos muito bonitos?

A Karen correu para o dormitório e a tal Lily começou a ficar vermelha e seus olhos estavam mais estreitos do que o aconselhável.

É claro, seu bebum tarado, eu só concordei em vir aqui porque estava certa de que você não seria o próximo! Mas parece que me enganei. Agora eu vou subir porque EU TENHO AMIGOS, que cuidam de mim ao invés de me embebedar!

Ela tinha me dado um fora...

Um fora....

No meio do salão comunal...

Merda!

Eu vi ela subindo a escada para o dormitório e a segui, não tinha mais nada a perder.

QUER SAIR COMIGO, EVANS?

Dignidade tinha acabado de voar do meu dicionário

Ela ficou muda, com os olhos arregalados e depois respondeu:

Nem que o Malfoy ande com uma placa "Eu Amo Trouxas" pendurada no pescoço, eu sairia com você, Potter.

Nossa.

Aquele foi o dia mais estranho da minha vida.

Ta, talvez não o mais estranho porque no primeiro ano eu quase não acreditei que era uma bruxa que tinha que passar por uma parede aparentemente completamente sólida para chegar a um enorme trem vermelho que me levaria para uma escola de bruxaria. Mas tudo bem. Mas esse dia ta no segundo lugar.

Eu acordei tarde, a Karen esqueceu de me acordar. De tanta vontade de ver o tal James Potter dela. Eu sondei o cara pra saber se ela tinha arranjado alguém descente depois daquele Sírius Black, no ano passado. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao descobrir que o Potter e o Black não só eram do mesmo tipo, do "agarra pra não cair", quanto que só não andavam mais juntos porque não eram irmãos siameses.

Eu falei isso para a Karen. Mas ela me ouviu? "Não, Lyl´s, ele é um amor", "ele gosta de verdade de mim".

Sabem, eu gosto muito da Karen, mas ela é muito tapada. Ele gosta tanto dela quanto do resto de indivíduos que usam saias nesse colégio, ele tava me olhando no primeiro dia, que eu tive medo que ele fosse avançar em mim lá mesmo. Parece que o prazer não está na garota, mas no ato de passar a mão por baixo de suas saias.

Patético.

Me arrumei, e tomei café tranqüilamente. Quando cheguei, o jogo já tinha começado, estava 30 a 50 para os Lufos, e o tal Potter lá em cima que nem um ratinho procurando uma toca. Me ajeitei num lugar detrás, assim teria mais calma durante a algazarra da saída, os batedores estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho mas meus olhos miravam mesmo Alexander Scott, um artilheiro dos Lufos "Como ele ta bonito, o cabelo, os olhos, as pernas, a bund..."

Pegou !!!!!!! James Potter pegou o pomo e garantiu a vitória para a GRIFIN"RIA.

" Viu o que você me fez perder, Alex".

Pausa para falar de Alexander Scott.

Alexander Scott é um deus.

Bonito, simpático, joga quadribol, é rico, os pais dele são muito legais, e o melhor de tudo, SOLTEIRO!

O jogo acabou, e vi a Karen no bolo de gente parabenizando o Potter.

Patético (nota mental: deixar de falar patético tantas vezes).

Fui falar com o Alex um minuto, éramos, mais ou menos que amigos.

Oi.

Oi. Oi! Oi? Como eu sou patética.

Oi, Lily, tudo bem?

Ele é tão lindo! Eu vi a cara de derrotado dele, mas mesmo assim ele tinha sorrido pra mim e agido como se não tivesse acabado de perder um jogo.

Tudo, então, hum... eu ... eu ...hum...

Eu sei Lily, não é sua culpa, o nosso time não é tão bom assim, vocês sabe.

Não, vocês são bons, só precisam de mais treino... e aí... sei lá... precisam de...

Um milagre, né Lyl´s? Ta tudo bem, vamos acabar pelo ou menos desbancando a corvinal.

Sabem, se ele não me tocasse com tanta freqüência eu não teria esse problema tão sério com ele. Ele é quente e suave, como um vento quente, confortável e agradável. Eu quero amar James Potter, não Alexander Scott, aí eu poderia me convencer que ele era um canalha já no começo e me desiludir menos. Mas o Alex... é o Alex! Esse é o problema.

Bom, eu vou indo então, tchau.

E ele sempre se despede com um beijo... na bochecha, mas um beijo.

Tchau, Alex.

Como o mundo era perfeito.

Voltei para o meu quarto na torre da grifinória vendo flores por todo o caminho. Fiz os deveres de casa, e dormi.

Deveria ser umas onze e meia quando a Karen me acordou falando coisas como "tomar um banho", "festa" e "James ". Eu estava decidida a ignorar minha amiga chata quando de repente tomei uma travesseirada inignorável na cara.

Peguei minhas roupas e antes de me trancar no banheiro, devolvi um senhor travesseiro na cara da Karen. Não acorde uma Lily.

Ao descer para a festa de comemoração, a música alta, a grande quantidade de pessoas dividindo o mesmo espaço, e o burburinho faziam aquele salão parecer Woodstock, sem o sexo, é claro.

Eu dancei, bebi umas cinco cervejas amanteigadas até a Karen me achar e me puxar até um canto onde eu identifiquei o elemento Potter.

Merda.

Oi James! Lembra de mim, a Karen, da semana passada.

Merda dupla.

Reparei bem no elemento. Cabelos MUITO despenteado, olhos apertados tentando lembrar da minha amiga, canalha, óculos MUITO tortos no nariz, mas mesmo assim, não deixava de ser bonito.

Karen, oi! Tudo bem?

Ele lembrou dela! Nossa, ta excedendo expectativas.

Ah, sim claro, está tudo bem. Acho que com a vitória de hoje de manhã você também está bem, não é?

Eu disse gente ela é tapada.

Claro que estou. Estou ótimo, quem é a sua amiga, não vai apresentar?

Eu quero desaparecer agora! Por favor se existe algum Deus bom, benevolente e legal me tire daqui agora.

Ah, sim, claro. Lily, esse é James Oliver Potter, o nosso apanhador.

E eu que sempre acreditei em você, hein Deus.

Jimmy, essa é Lily Evans, minha melhor amiga.

Acho que ela pensou que ele ia me paquerar, a frase "eu disse" piscava na minha cabeça junto com a palavra "tapada" em néon rosa e letras garrafais.

Ele fez uma das coisas mais idiotas que eu já vi na minha vida. Se curvou que nem um elfo doméstico, e...

Encantado srta. Evans. Alguém já lhe disse que tem olhos muito bonitos?

Me paquerou.Foi a gota dágua. A Karen começou a chorar e saiu correndo para o nosso quarto.

Essa mula antropóide tinha feito minha amiga chorar. CHORAR!!!!

Quem ele pensava que era? Só porque ganhou um jogo e era um pouco popular tinha o direito de tratar as pessoas, as mulheres, a MINHA AMIGA como lixo? Não na frente de Lily Emília Evans.

É claro, seu bebum tarado, eu só concordei em vir aqui porque estava certa de que você não seria o próximo! Mas parece que me enganei. Agora eu vou subir porque EU TENHO AMIGOS, que cuidam de mim ao invés de me embebedar!

Senti vagamente o salão parar, e todos voltarem sua atenção para nós. Que noite Horrível.

Saí correndo para ver como a Karen estava, quando estava quase entrando no quarto eis que ouço do elemento:

QUER SAIR COMIGO, EVANS?

Que audácia...

Que petulância...

Que GRANDE idiotice.

Nem que o Malfoy ande com uma placa "Eu Amo Trouxas" pendurada no pescoço, eu sairia com você, Potter.

A cara dele foi impagável. Como eu sou boa.

Virei-me e diante de todos, fechei a porta na cara do Potter.

_**N/A:**_ Ta, eu sei que é a minha primeira N/A e SÃO TANTAS EMOÇ'ES!!!!! Mas eu só passei mesmo para dar uns recadinhos bem importantes. Primeiro agradecer a Biba Evans e o UsAkO-ChIi pelas reviews, voces fizeram uma autora muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz ! Brgada mesmo. Segundo, eu queria avisar que esta semana e a próxima vai ser INVIÁVEL para mim ENTRAR NA INTERNET portanto a fic ficará desatualizada, hehehehe, semana de provas sabem. terceiro queria pedir encarecidamente MANDEM REVIEWS, nada deixa um autor mais feliz do que saber que alguém nesse mundão de Deus está lendo sua história.

Disclaimer: A titia JK ainda não vendeu ou doou os direitos de Harry Potter e todos seus personagens a ´nenhum autor de fic, muito menos eu. Somente a Karen é minha!


	3. Acabou

Acabou

Não demoramos muito para subir para o nosso quarto.

James levou um fora descomunal, na frente de todo o salão comunal da Grifinória. Isso seria assunto na escola por dias.

E acabou por deixar James em estado de choque.

Ele teve que ser empurrado escada acima e pensamos seriamente em chamar a Madame Pomfrey para dar uma olhada na saúde dele. Deitamos-no em sua cama e ficamos olhando para ele, a única coisa que ainda dizia que ele estava vivo eram as piscadas de olho que ele dava para, e somente para, lubrificar seus globos oculares.

- Acham que devemos chamar a Madame Pomfrey?

- Não sei Pedro, ele parece...bom...parece vivo.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Moony. Não está doente, nem tão exausto, nem foi atingido por nenhum feitiço. Só levou uma bota... e que bota, hein amigo?

Foi só depois que eu disse isso que ele esboçou alguma coisa. Olhou para mim, e sorriu.

- Obrigado Almofadinhas, depois de "levar uma bota" é sempre bom ter por perto um amigo que lhe diga isso.

Todos nós respiramos aliviados. Ele estava bem. Acabamos por fazer nossa própria festa no dormitório.não havia bebida, nem garotas, nem música, mas amigos como nós não precisavam disso. Não que não fosse bom, mas não era vital. Conversamos até muito tarde e dormimos até o almoço do dia seguinte

Talvez fosse pelo olhar dela. Talvez fosse pelo jeito que ela falou "Potter", quase que cuspindo meu nome. Mas ela foi ..bom eu só consigo fazer com que vocês , leitores entendam, se contar como era antes de hoje de noite.

Eu espionava a menina, se tinha cabelo bonito, olhos bonitos, nariz bonito, corpo bonito. Depois observava a casa. Se fosse da Grifinória, ficava com ela no mesmo dia. Se fosse Corvinal, dava uns dois dias para a aproximação. Se fosse Lufa, dava três, elas são muito assustadas. Nunca ficava com uma Sonserina. Era como um pacto silencioso. Sonserinas e Sonserinos, não ficavam com Grifinórios e Grifinórias, e vice-versa, e sempre as coisas funcionaram bem desse jeito

E ela quebrou tudo isso. Essas regras de conquista caíram por terra no exato momento que ela falou "não".

Quando dei por mim estava no nosso quarto, na minha cama, Almofadinhas, Moony e Rabicho me olhando respectivamente, calmo, pensativo e preocupado.

- ...vivo.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Moony. Não está doente, nem tão exausto, nem foi atingido por nenhum feitiço. Só levou uma bota... e que bota, hein amigo?

É verdade, nem havia parado para pensar nisso direito. Levei um fora. Uma garota em Hogwarts, não daria um braço pela minha companhia, UMA GRIFIN"RIA. Fui chutado por uma GRIFIN"RIA. Merda.

- Obrigado Almofadinhas, depois de "levar uma bota" é sempre bom ter por perto um amigo que lhe diga isso.

Acabamos rindo e conversando até altas horas.

Fomos dormir tarde, mas eu não peguei no sono, fiquei imaginando por que. Por que ela não me quis? Ela me achou feio? Estava fedendo? Ela me chamou de bebum, será que estava tão bêbado assim? Será que... ela tem namorado?

Karen estava chorando no quarto, debruçada na cama dela.

- Ka?

- Lily – vai – embora – agora.

- Não!

- Estou mandando você sair, Lily.

- KAREN SUA VACA! ESSE DORMIT"RIO TAMBÉM É MEU, E EU VOU FICAR AQUI O TEMPO QUE EU QUISER! E EU NÃO SEI PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME TRATANDO TÃO MAL, SE EU SOU SUA AMIGA E FIQUEI DO SEU LADO !

- DO MEU LADO, LILY, ELE PEDIU PARA FICAR COM VOCÊ!

- NÃO PEDIU, NÃO!

- Ah, não "quer sair comigo?" não é o mesmo que "quer ficar comigo?", é Lily?

- EU DISSE NÃO! EU RECUSEI E VOCÊ TEM TODO O SALÃO COMUNAL DE PROVA!

- Lily, eu não posso mais ser sua amiga.

- O que? Por que?

- Bom, porque toda a vez que a gente se falasse, ou que a gente se visse, ou que ríssemos juntas eu ficaria pensando "será que ele a convidou para sair, de novo?" ou "será que depois que eu tenha dormido ela vai se encontrar com ele?" e isso vai nos matar aos poucos.

Eu queria chorar.

- Eu te amo, Karen. Que pena que você não merece isso.

Eu chorei.

E saí, do quarto, depois da sala comunal, depois do castelo, e não parava de chorar.

Bati a porta da Casa do Hagrid com tanta força, que por mais grossa que esta fosse, ela tremeu. Logo que ele atendeu, eu entrei e sentei em um lugar.

E eu chorei muito.

Logo senti o lado do lugar onde estava sentada afundar pesadamente e uma mão muito grande acariciar meu cabelo.

- Lily, Lily, calma, acalme-se, sim? Conte para o Hagrid o que aconteceu.

Levou alguns minutos ainda, até que eu parasse de soluçar o suficiente para poder gesticular e elaborar frases simples.

- Potter, pediu, sair, comigo, eu, não, Karen...KAREN!

E eu não consegui continuar, comecei a chorar de novo, soluçava tanto e tão forte que meu corpo todo doía. Mas Hagrid era um bom amigo, como um irmão mais velho. Era bom saber que eu podia contar com ele, sempre.

- O James, pediu para sair com você? E por que você está chorando Lily? Ele é um bom rapaz Lily, você não queria ter recusado?

Ta. Essa parte me deixou furiosa o suficiente para parar de chorar e ficar com raiva.

- Hagrid! Ele saiu com a Karen, essa semana, e hoje, NA CARA DELA, ele pediu para sair comigo! E você sabe o que ela fez Hagrid? SABE O QUE ELA FEZ?

- Não...

- Ela disse... que...não queria mais ser minha amiga.

E entre soluços, que voltaram, eu sabia que murmurava "acabou...tudo acabou....acabou", ou alguma coisa assim.

Devo ter conseguido parar de chorar quando era muito tarde. Hagrid me fez chá, e eu pedi desculpas pelo horário e por tê-lo acordado, ele disse que não estava dormindo, mas seu pijama roxo de dragões laranjas o denunciou.

Ele não me deixou sair sozinha, nem subir sem dar um sorriso.

Minha mãe sempre dizia que a dor se esvai pelas lágrimas, e nessa hora, eu achei que ela estava certa.

Quando cheguei no quarto que dividia com Karen e mais quatro meninas, tentei lavar o rosto e me trocar sem olhar para ela. Mas as nossas camas eram uma em frente da outra, e ao deitar, eu finalmente olhei para ela. Ela me olhou de volta. Era o teste final. Ela meneou a cabeça como dizendo não e se virou.

Eu não chorei. De verdade, não chorei, considerei Karen uma página virada, uma lição de vida, e por mais que depois ela tentasse recuperar nossa amizade (o que ela tentou, não com tanto empenho, e somente depois que comecei a namorar James) eu sempre dizia o mesmo "Acabou, Karen" e ia embora.

Mas eu não fiquei sozinha, eu arranjei outra amiga, uma melhor amiga.

**_N/A: _**Gente, Brigada mesmo pelas reviews e por terem esperado todo este tempo pra atulaizar (não que eu tenha dado muita escolha, hehehehehe), mas minha semana de provas acabou e estou feliz em anunciar que até a 1ª semana de novembro atualizarei normalmente!!!!!!!!!!! Agora momento reposta das reviews:

LaüR!nHa: que bom que você está gostandu da fic !!!!! Espero que o James tenha ficado indignado o bastante, isso vai se repetir bastante na fic (são tantos foras...)

Biba Evans: Oiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!! Bom te ver d novo minina, continue comentando sempre, tah?

Lilee: O negócio é o segiinte, eu tenho uma criatividade horrível para nomes, (como você vai poder ver por si mesma ao longo da fic) então se quiser me ajudar a escolher, me mande uma review, e-mail, pegue meu msn ) e contribua para uma fic melhor, blz?

Naniiinha: só, no livro o jame e a Lilly estão no mesmo ano, só que, como eu sou mtooooooooo fresca eu quis por ela no 4º e ele no 5º ano prara poder fazer um negócio no final, que EU NÃO VOU CONTAR O Q É, lerolero, hehehehehehe (brincadeira, viu?)

Rose Mia: Nossa, calma, eu sei o que é Poulet em francês significa algo como prostituta, não é mesmo? Bom ao longo da fic vc vai ver por que eu puis o nome dela de Poulet, como eu me inspirei numa personagem inimiga da Lilly de " Você Nunca me Viu" (que agora me fugiu o nome da tradutora, mas que eu recomendo) e numa menina que se encaixa na descricão (além de frango) de Poulet axo que esta palavra está boa.

Ly: uma coisa a dizer: LEIA A DROGA DA FIC, POXA !!!!!!!!!!!!!, vc le de td mundo, menos a minha, muito injusto isso!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tainah: pode deixar, eu não sou uima daquelas autoras sádicas que ficam meses sem atualizar P (nd contra elas, q sempre tem um bom motivo)e, bom, na verdade, eu estou contando a versão de dois casais da história, então, faça as contas... tah faltando alguém, por isso eu vou fazer uma enquete (leia mais abaixo).

Jessica: AIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Q BOM Q VC TÁ GOSTANDO TANTO ASSIM !!!!!!!!!!!! E relaxa, nem o James, nem o Sirius vão dançar macho man no 3 vassouras completamente bebados, PARA ISSO QUE EXISTEM AS SALAS COMUNAIS !!!!!!!! hehehehehehehehe...

**_MUITO IMPORTANTE !!!: _**Estou pensando em inserir uma personagem original, parzinha do Sírius, um dos meus alter egos, coisa e tal, mas... TEM GENTE QUE NÃO GOSTA DE PO, então podem votar, se vocês querem ou não que eu ponha a PO, que é isso que tah travando o quarto capítulo, blz?

Bjinux ; )


End file.
